Melancholia
by Licosa
Summary: Aunque tomó decisiones equivocadas o inútiles toda su vida, Sakura sabía con claridad que aquella era la mejor que podría tomar. Aún cuando miraba su pasado con melancolía, sabía que esa seria su última decisión, su último camino, su destino. Porque a ella ya no le importaba nada, ella ya no podía llorar, ella era frágil... y estaba hueca.


¡Buenos días, tardes, o noche! -w-

Aquí en esta fría noche de septiembre, les dejo mi primera publicación jejeje (realmente tube problemas, no entendía como publicarla, vivan los principiantes.) acepto cualquier tipo de criticas constructivas, sugerencias, ideas, todo para mejorar -w-

Realmente me daba mucha pena y no me animaba a publicar algo, pero cuando mis manos no dejaron de moverse por el teclado, no pude evitarlo jojo.

Así que, les dejo mi primer one-shot

**Aclaraciones:**

**·Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**#**Puede contener spoilers para las personas que no han visto completamente Naruto.

**#**Esta narración es de mi propiedad, por lo tanto, no se admite ningún tipo de plagio o publicación en cualquier otro sitio sin mi consentimiento, actualmente no poseo otra cuenta en otro servidor, así que sabre inmediatamente. Evitemos malos ratos.

**#**No contiene lenguaje obsceno o lemon, así que no existen mayoritarias restricciones de edad.

**#**La historia esta centrada en Sakura Haruno, y se puede considerar este one-shot como Sasusaku.

_Preparados... listos... ¡A leer!_

* * *

Miro sus manos, que relataban las batallas con las que lidio y las por venir, en aquellas líneas delgadas, blancas y algunas rosáceas, algunas cicatrices, otras en cambio, eran líneas de expresión. Líneas de la vida, del amor, del destino, como les decían por ahí. Bajo su mirada, hacia sus muñecas, donde trazos gruesos se dibujaban en ellas, sobresalientes sobre su pálida piel y que a simple vista, se notaba que eran cicatrices. Miro aquellas marcas que ella misma se hizo en alguno de sus ataques de desesperación, de pánico, de dolor. Porque ella más que nadie sabía que el dolor psicológico era peor que el físico.

Sakura lo sabía de sobra, ella podría ser muda y aun así contar a gritos que ciertas cicatrices en su cuerpo no fueron por peleas, o por ella, sino hechas por él.

Con el corazón en la palma de su mano, aun cuando ella quisiera borrar aquel recuerdo de su mente, su cerebro hipócritamente le seguía recordando que él quiso matarla, que no hubo duda en sus ojos o alguna expresión que demostrara algún tipo de sentimiento o pensamiento que demostrara que no actuaba lívido. Sus ojos no le engañaron, aun cuando parpadeo dos veces, que al acercarse a atacarla, había una sonrisa macabra en su cara. Y ella lo aceptaba.

Sakura aceptaba que era una molestia, para él y para sus compañeros, aceptaba que aunque mejoro su condición el triple de veces, y luego el triple del otro triple, ellos la seguían considerando una piedra en el zapato, un estorbo, un don nadie, el peso ligero. Porque aunque hayan pasado años desde que tenía doce años, ellos se quedaron con la primera impresión de ella, con la de niña, la niña inteligente, pero inmadura… la niña enamorada.

Volvió su mirada hacia sus dedos, ahora huesudos, que sollozaban a gritos los días que ella pasaba sin comer y entrenando, y aunque era una medic-ninja no le importaba. Sonrió débilmente, era igual de hipócrita que su mente, que la solía traicionar constantemente, le recetaba a sus pacientes, los aconsejaba y en ocasiones sermoneaba, y ella no se cuidaba a sí misma.

No se cuidaba de la manera que todos pensaban, no sentía ningún tipo de apremio por su salud, era tan descuidada por su vida, que no dudaría dos veces en salvarle la vida a algunos de sus compañeros, aun sabiendo que no harían lo mismo por ella.

Observo el suelo de grava desde la banca en donde estaba sentada, esa banca que conocía hasta el mínimo detalle, la mínima raya en el descuidado mueble, porque él la había dejado ahí. Y había estado tantas veces sentada que su silueta se compactaba con la madera. Aun cuando le causaba dolor los recuerdos que pasaron en tal lugar, ella lo visitaba siempre, porque era el único recuerdo que tenia de él.

Único porque fue una de las pocas veces en que el demostró interés por ella, única vez que le dijo algo más que insultos, única vez que ella le escucho decir: _gracias_, y era para ella.

Sonrió débilmente al recordar sus facciones, y sintió pena por ella, por lo que le había tocado vivir, por lo estúpida que había sido y el agua amarga que pasaba por su vida y parecía no querer irse. Pero no podía llorar, no… ella ya no lloraba, y no es que fuera fuerte, o no quisiera. Ella era demasiado frágil como para llorar, las lágrimas que no se derramaban en ella, todos los sentimientos se quedaban dentro de sí, sin querer salir. Ella se parecía a él en eso.

**Ambos estaban huecos.**

Ninguno de los dos ya albergaba algún sentimiento que los hiciera derramar lágrimas, el por su parte, las perdió a temprana edad. Y a ella le costó deshacerse de ellas, sus fieles compañeras de infancia, las lágrimas que tanto se le habían visto en su pasado. Las lágrimas también eran culpables, habían sido otro factor a la lista para que la tildaran de débil.

Una sensación de calor se extendió por su pecho, y la garganta se le seco, se preguntó qué tipo de sentimiento seria ese… ¿tristeza? ¿Dolor? ¿Lástima por si misma? ¿Lamento? ¿Melancolía? ¿Soledad? No. La soledad era su compañera desde hace tanto tiempo que la reconocería a simple vista, nunca se iba.

Melancolía, si… era melancolía. Sentía ese trago amargo por el amor que nunca pudo olvidar, las burlas, las miradas de lastima y de fastidio de sus compañeros, los recuerdos fundidos a fuego en su mente.

Se preguntó si el sentiría melancolía. Si acaso el habría sentido algo cuando asesino a su hermano. A su única familia.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con frustración, él no sabía que ella también había perdido a su familia en el ataque de Pein, él no sabía que aun cuando trataba de curar a su padre inútilmente, él le lanzo una mirada solemne, él no sabía que se culpaba todas las noches.

Pero lo que el sí sabría, es que ella había tomado la decisión correcta esta vez.

Tomo su mochila del piso y se puso de pie, comenzando una caminata lenta, mientras se colocaba la mochila en la espalda, hacia la salida de la aldea. Por la hora que era, nadie notaria que se había ido, y a nadie le importaría. No tenía el permiso para irse, por lo tanto la tacharían de desertora, pero no le importaba, ella sabía que había cosas **mucho peores**. Deslumbro los arboles de las afueras de Kenosha, y hecho una última ojeada a lo que había sido su hogar, y que dejó de serlo hace mucho tiempo, ella ya no tenía uno. Con los ojos a rebosar de melancolía observo el más mínimo detalle para guardarlo en su mente, y se dio la vuelta sin vacilar, sin echar una última ojeada o darse la vuelta, ella se había ido para no regresar. Y no necesitaba volver a mirar para saber que no la seguían.

Ella había decidido irse, para siempre, tal como él.

Excepto que esta vez, ella se lo llevaría a él, a un lugar mucho más hueco que ellos mismos, mucho más hueco y solo que sus mentes. **Ella lo salvaría.**

Lo arrastraría consigo a la muerte.

* * *

**N/A**

Oh... ¿Que les pareció ;o;?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si ven algún error, notificarlo, se me pudo escapar algo en algunas de las 20mil revisiones que le di jajaja -w-

Como pudieron notar, me centre bastante en lo que es Sakura, por eso le considere un leve, muy leve Sasusaku :)

Bueno, nuevamente, resivo arañasos, zapatos, flores o letritas 3

Hasta aquí :3 letritas de amor para uds: hasjdkhasjkdhasdas

_¿Reviews? *o*_


End file.
